Space 6-Back to What was
Back to What Was is the 6th episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the debut of of Leo Megazord Sword and Shield and the Pegasus armor, and the Shakelworms as well as the return of the Mad-eye Gellis and The White Assassin. Plot The rangers are celebrating Nora's birthday when they hear the doorbell ring and a present is lying in the zord bay. The rangers take it and what comes out is a new monster, Dailock. The former Danger Rangers morph and block its shot at them, but his blast hits Ashton and gets knocked out. The Gemini Rangers stand up and use the sword attachment to deal the Gemini Doom Strike. The Monster is quarantined and Ava and Elizabeth go to study it. The rangers then get a message from an Indaver attack in New Zealand. When they get there, they cross paths with Mad-eye Gellis and the White Assassin. To gain an edge, some use the new stones found by the Starner's, but the highlight is the Pegasus Armor that Harvey takes, which over powers his attacks. Meanwhile, Ashton is awake but when he looks into the mirror, he sees his past self, Aryia Cathrine Quzell, she begins to notice her voice is getting more high pitched, the monsters was meant to bring fear and steal their souls. Ava comes back with the same result. They crush the monster and Ashton faints again. The Rangers get caught off guard by a new beast in the Shogun arsenal, a Shakelworm. The assassins are gone and the rangers face it head on with both the Starner's on sword and the "Thunder boys" on shield. When the others get back, Ashton is back to normal, and Elizabeth compliments the Starner's job on using the Blade Zord. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Oliva Rodrigo, Tezing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jazz Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacqueline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathan Kress-Captain Marisol * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Chicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice)-Elizabeth The Shogun * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Rosa Blasi-Mad Eye-Gelis (voice) * Campbell Cooley-White Assassin (voice) * Dailock Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Pegasus Stone, Leo Clash, Leo Zord 1 Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpio Clash Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash, Wolf Zord 3 Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Crush, Libra Zord 4 Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Clash, shared Libra Zord 4 with Max Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash, Chameleon Zord 7 Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Doom Strike (Sword Attachment), shared Blade Zord 9 Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Doom Strike (Sword Attachment), shared Blade Zord 9 Errors to be added Notes * Ahston is the only ranger who doesn't morph in this episode, making all the footage new * First time a ranger uses a zord that isn't theirs * first time the Blade Zord and Libra Zord are used together as they replaced each other in the previous episode * First episode shot in New Zealand since Super Ninja Steel See Also * Space 6: Flap! Dancing Star-Sentai Counterpart (Story, Pegasus Stone debut, Megazord combo) * Space 7: Take Back the Birthday!-Sentai Counterpart (Monster and Silver Ranger's birthday) from Kyuranger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen